Therapy
Camila's POV - Pani Camilo, ma pani konsultację - do pokoju lekarzy wszedł starszy mężczyzna. - Co się stało, panie Smith? - wstałam pospiesznie. Miałam akurat chwilę wolną, a ostatni pacjent zapisany był na siedemnastą. Dochodziła zaledwie trzynasta. - Młoda dziewczyna po próbie samobójczej - wydusił z trudem. Zawsze zastanawiałam się jak ci ludzie mogą to sobie robić. - Podcięła sobie żyły i próbowała się utopić. - Na której sali leży? - te słowa ledwo przeszły przez moje gardło. Byłam zaledwie parę miesięcy po skończeniu studiów i chyba za bardzo przejmowałam się losem pacjentów. - Sala szesnaście... *** Weszłam do owej sali i zauważyłam dziewczynę leżącą na szpitalnym łóżku. Jej bandaże były całe czerwone, więc sądzę, że rany są naprawdę świeże. Jest blada, oczy ma zamknięte, wygląda jakby spała. Dobrze wiem, że tak nie jest. Spoglądam na jej kartę. Lauren... Lauren Jauregui. Jest zaledwie młodsza ode mnie o trzy lata. Cholera. Czy człowiek w tak młodym wieku już chce się zabić? - Lauren? - usiadłam na krześle obok. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i ujrzałam jej zielone spojrzenie. Coś mnie w nim przyciągało, a zarazem odpychało. - Wiem kim pani jest - mruczy zachrypnięta. - Ale ja nie wiem, co mam pani powiedzieć... - Na sam początek, może dlaczego to zrobiłaś - dziewczyna jest naprawdę ładna i nie sądzę, żeby miała jakieś kompleksy wobec swojego ciała. - Nie wiem - śmieje się cicho. - To chyba trudne do wytłumaczenia. - Mam dużo czasu - szepczę, chwytając jej dłoń. Widziałam jej zaskoczenie w oczach. Sama byłam zaskoczona tym gestem. Dziewczyna jednak nie wyrwała dłoni, nawet nie poruszyła się o milimetr. Tępym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w sufit. Zdawało mi się, że jej ręką stała się jeszcze bardziej zimna. Przeraziłam się trochę, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Jakby ona w ogóle na mnie patrzyła... Byłam ciekawa co chodzi jej po głowie, ale pierwszy raz w życiu zaczęłam się bać zapytać o coś pacjenta. Ścisnęłam mocniej jej dłoń i nerwowo poprawiłam się na krześle. Lauren odchrząknęła i trochę się podniosła. - Mam opowiedzieć pani coś o sobie, a nawet nie znam pani imienia - mruknęła. Czułam, że się rumienię. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przez chwilę. - Camila. Camila Cabello - moje policzki płoną. Chcę się wyrwać z tej uwięzi. Jakaś magnetyczna siła przyszpiliła mnie do krzesła i nie chce puścić. Lauren jest taka tajemnicza, taka mroczna. W nocy jakby spojrzała na mnie tymi błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami, mogłabym się przestraszyć. - Ładne imię - na jej twarzy nie malują się żadne emocje, a ona ponownie uparcie spogląda na sufit. - Mogę wiedzieć o czym myślisz? Jestem tu po to, aby ci pomóc. - Ta sama znana formułka - mówi kpiąco. Aż ciarki przebiegają mi po plecach od jej sarkazmu. - Mnie się nie da pomóc. Na to jest już za późno - wręcz warczy. - Dobrze, to może zacznijmy inaczej. Czy będziesz potrafiła mi zaufać? - pytam z wielką nadzieją w głosie. Chciałabym, aby znalazła we mnie swoją przyjaciółkę. A może to ja chcę żeby była moją przyjaciółką? - Nie wiem. Rzadko ufam ludziom - po raz pierwszy spogląda na mnie. - Szczególnie tym, których znam kilka minut. - Siedzę tu już dwadzieścia minut - mówię od niechcenia. Dziewczyna spina się i wyrywa rękę z mojego uścisku. Dłoń zaczyna mnie piec. Czuję pustkę. Cholera, chyba przesadziłam. - Mówiła pani, że ma dużo czasu - podnosi się tak, że siedzimy twarzą w twarz. Słyszę żal w jej głosie. Czyżby po raz kolejny ktoś ją odrzucił? - Bo mam. Przepraszam, nie chciałam żeby to tak zabrzmiało, ale naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. - Wątpię, żeby się pani udało, ale warto spróbować. Nie jestem gotowa na rozmowę. Nawet nie wiem, co mogłabym pani powiedzieć. Nic. Totalna pustka w głowie - mówi wyraźnie przybita. - Dobrze, w takim razie przemyśl sobie wszystko. A ja mam dzisiaj jeszcze jedną konsultację, więc przyjdę jutro - wstaję pospiesznie. Jej oczy zbyt mnie hipnotyzują. - Może wtedy znajdzie się coś co mogłabyś mi powiedzieć - cicho zamykam za sobą drzwi. *** Lauren's POV Całą noc przewracam się na łóżku. Ciągle boję się, że nadejdą koszmary, a ja nie zapanuję nad swoim krzykiem. Zwykle tak się budzę: zalana potem, z krzykiem na ustach i ze zwaloną na podłogę kołdrą. Nieraz sen jest dobry, nawet bardzo dobry. Od śmierci wujka rzadko zdarza się, że przesypiam całą noc. Głównie chodzę jak zombie, często potrzebuję wypić mocną kawę albo iść pod zimny prysznic, aby chodzić przytomna cały dzień. Moja psychika trochę podupadła, co wiązało się z tym, że się cięłam. To doprowadziło do różnych "komplikacji" w szkole. Niektórzy mnie wyzywali, inni nie wiedzieli o moim problemie. Tylko Normani mnie zrozumiała. Nigdy mnie nie oceniała, kiedyś nawet sama się pocięła po kłótni z mamą i wtedy chyba wiedziała jak muszę się czuć. Oczywiście wybiłam jej pomysł z głowy z samookaleczeniem się. I nigdy więcej tego nie zrobiła. Raz nawet poprosiła mnie żebym tego nie robiła, bo nie ma zamiaru przychodzić do mnie do szpitala, gdy coś "przez przypadek" mi się stanie. Powiedziałam wtedy, że niczego nie obiecuję, ale postaram się nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Aż do teraz. *** Około jedenastej drzwi od mojej sali się otworzyły, a do środka wpadła szatynka, na widok której czułam motylki w brzuchu i szybsze bicie serca. - Pomyślałam, że cię odwiedzę. Właśnie zaczęłam zmianę - pani Camila usiadła obok mnie na krześle. - To miłe z pani strony - odparłam dość chłodno i poprawiłam się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej. - Może potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytała, uśmiechając się. Mimo, że miałam dzisiaj trochę lepszy humor to nie miałam powodu do uśmiechu. - Nie, dziękuję, mam wszystko - mój wzrok powędrował na szafkę, na której stała tylko niegazowana woda. - Czy musisz patrzeć na mnie jak na wroga? - na jej policzkach zawitały rumieńce. Szybko spuściłam wzrok na swoje dłonie. - A więc... opowiesz mi co się stało? - ponownie zaczęła nalegać, a ja kompletnie nie miałam ochoty na zwierzenia. Szczególnie, że w mojej głowie panowała pustka. - Nadal nie wiem, co powinnam powiedzieć - wydusiłam. Dziewczyna starała się być miła, a ja to wszystko psuję. - Właściwie to nie mam nic konkretnego do powiedzenia. *** || Dwa tygodnie później || Pani Camila przychodziła do mnie codziennie. Zawsze kiedy zaczynała i kończyła zmianę. Siedziała dwie lub trzy godziny, jeśli nie miała innych pacjentów. Obie uparcie milczałyśmy, a ona zdaje się przychodziła tylko po to, aby posiedzieć ze mną w ciszy. Tego dnia przyszła wcześniej niż zwykle. Przysiadła obok mojego łóżka, z którego nie mogłam wychodzić przez następne kilka tygodni. Jak się okazało został uszkodzony jakiś kręg w kręgosłupie i będę musiała przez kilka miesięcy jeździć na wózku. Później zacznie się rehabilitacja i może w końcu stanę o swoich siłach. - Zrobiłam to przez swoją pseudo przyjaciółkę - mruknęłam w końcu. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni się do niej odezwałam. - Słucham? - potrząsnęła głową jakby nie wierzyła, że potrafię mówić. - Wszystko zaczęło się na początku tego roku szkolnego. Jak wiadomo, klasa maturalna to wszyscy się znamy. Z jednymi uczyłam się kolejne lata. Od podstawówki, gimnazjum po liceum. Przyjaźniłam się z tą dziewczyną od drugiej do czwartej podstawówki, ale potem coś nie wypaliło i miała o coś do mnie żal. W końcu zostałyśmy zwykłymi koleżankami z klasy - na myśl o Lucy zbierało mi się na wymioty. Poprawiłam się nerwowo na łóżku, a chwilę późnej poczułam na prawej ręce dłoń pani Camili. Zapewne chciała dodać mi tym otuchy, ale wydawało się, że jeszcze bardziej skomplikowała sprawę. - Po śmierci wujka... zaczęłam się ciąć. Ukrywałam to jak tylko mogłam. Miewałam koszmary, które ciągle powracają - przełknęłam głośno. - Nie mogłam spać w nocy, bo się bałam przeżywać tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Chciałam jak zombie, moja psychika podupadła. Nie myślałam chyba wtedy racjonalnie. Wierzyłam, że to wszystko moja wina! - ścisnęłam mocniej jej dłoń, aż pobielały mi knykcie. Psycholog nie przejęła się tym i również powtórzyła mój gest. - Ten rok okazał się być jeszcze gorszy. Moja niby dawna przyjaciółka powiedziała, że wciąż mnie lubi i nie chowa już urazy. Chciała się dalej ze mną przyjaźnić. Zgodziłam się, właściwie nie miałam wyboru. Ciągle byłam sama, a jedyna osoba, z którą rozmawiałam była Normani, bo dobrze wiedziała o mojej sytuacji. I wtedy okazało się, że Lucy jest lesbijką - zacisnęłam mocno powieki. Pani Camila usiadła obok mnie na łóżku i objęła mnie ramieniem. - Ona. Mnie. Pocałowała. - wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - A chłopak, któremu dałam kosza, nagrał to i wrzucił całe nagranie do sieci. Każdy się ze mnie śmiał. Nie z niej, tylko ze mnie. Twierdzili, że jestem taka sama jak ten Grey z powieści erotycznej, bo nienawidzę jak ktoś dotyka mojej klatki piersiowej czy pleców. Cięłam się coraz częściej i mocniej, częściej odwiedzałam grób wujka i coraz więcej nie spałam. Zaczepki, dziwne komentarze i wszystko inne się nasiliło mimo, że filmik znikł z każdego portalu społecznościowego. Nie wytrzymałam tej presji i próbowałam się zabić. Chciałam zniknąć z tego świata i zapomnieć. Oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza i nigdy więcej nie czuć bólu. Ale jak zawsze, kurwa, ktoś pokrzyżował moje plany - wydusiłam na jednym wdechu. - Co czułaś podczas tego pocałunku? - zapytała i odsunęła się tak, aby mogła spojrzeć mi w oczy. - Nie wiem... Złość. Gniew. Nienawiść. Nawet zebrało mi się na wymioty - uśmiechnęłam się. Naprawdę chciało mi śmiać z tego wszystkiego. - Może dlatego, że nienawidziłam jej odkąd tylko zaczęłyśmy chodzić razem do podstawówki. Była z tej wyższej sfery. Miała wszystko, co chciała, a innych traktowała jak śmieci. Ze mną przyjaźniła się tylko dlatego, że miałam dobre stopnie i często jej pomagałam na kartkówkach czy sprawdzianach. Taka przyjaźń z korzyścią. - Więc gdyby zrobiła to inna dziewczyna nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu? - zwiększyła uścisk na mojej ręku. - Nie wiem... Trudno powiedzieć. Miałam kilku chłopaków, ale nigdy nie zwracałam na nich jakiejś większej uwagi. W ogóle nie zwracałam uwagi na nikogo. - A co do śmierci wujka... - spięłam się. Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, ale jak już się otworzyłam to niech korzysta. - Na co zmarł? - Mocny zawał i wylew - skrzywiłam się lekko. Wciąż mam przed oczami jego pogrzeb. - Położył się i już nie wstał. - W takin razie, dlaczego obwiniałaś o to siebie? - powiedziała, drugą dłonią głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Czułam dziwne i przyjemne mrowienie. Cholera, to mi się naprawdę podobało. - Przez durne gadanie mojego ojca. Zawsze mnie o wszystko obwinia - wypaliłam, choć miałam trzymać język za zębami. - A co z dotykiem? Dlaczego się go boisz? - zapytała, a jej ręka przeniosła się na kark. Zesztywniałam lekko. Zbyt blisko pleców. Zbyt blisko strefy zakazanej. - Chcę uniknąć stresujących dla ciebie sytuacji. - Bo... bo w dzieciństwie ojciec mnie bił, a nawet... - wolną ręką podniosłam koszulkę, ukazując mój umięśniony brzuch. Pani Camila trochę się na niego zagapiła, a gdy załapałam ją na tym, zarumieniła się. Jednak chodziło mi o coś innego. O okrągłe krążki w okolicy serca. - I raz zdarzyło się, że przypalił mnie papierosem. Psycholog wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i przytuliła mnie do siebie. Tak, przytuliła mnie. Po raz pierwszy ktoś to robi od tak, a nie od święta. Poczułam się niezwykle dobrze w jej ramionach, ale w końcu odsunęła się ode mnie myśląc zapewne, że jestem skrępowana całą sytuacją. - Na plecach mam takie same tylko, że nie cztery a pięć. - To okropne... Ja nawet nie wiem... Co powiedzieć. Brak mi słów. - Nie mówmy już o tym - pogłaskałam ją delikatnie po policzku. - Oczywiście - rumieńce ponownie zdobiły jej twarz. - Jeśli obiecasz, że w końcu będziesz mówić do mnie po imieniu. W zasadzie jestem tylko starsza trzy lata. - Załatwione - uśmiechnęłam się szczerze od dawna. *** Jak zwykle czekałam na Camilę. To była nasza rutyna. Od kolejnych dwóch tygodni odwiedza mnie i rano, i wieczorem. Zostałyśmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami, i jak się zapowiada, na długo. - Mam fantastyczną wiadomość! - pocałowała mnie przelotnie w policzek i usiadła obok na krześle. - Dzisiaj cię wypisują - zmarkotniałam nagle. - Ej, co jest? Nie cieszysz się? - chwyciła moją dłoń. - Cieszę się jak cholera - przełknęłam ślinę. Znowu zaczynają się problemy. - Ja nie mam gdzie pójść. I z czego się tu cieszyć. - Lolo - spojrzała na mnie czule. - Przecież bym cię nie puściła nigdzie. A już na pewno nie do tego psychopaty. Idziesz ze mną i koniec dyskusji. *** Camila's POV Zatrzymałyśmy się u mnie w domu. Lauren nie była co do tego przekonana, ale w końcu się zgodziła. Wyszłyśmy na podwórko. Słońce już powoli zachodziło, a my usiadłyśmy w hamaku. Leżałam przytulona do jej klatki piersiowej. Delikatnie położyłam na niej dłoń. Spięła się, ale nie powiedziała nic, tylko przycisnęła mnie mocniej do siebie. Przejechałam paznokciami od mostku aż do brzucha. Jęknęła przeciągle wprost do mojego ucha. Trochę mnie to podnieciło. Naparłam bardziej ręką na jej tors. Chwilę potem jej usta wylądowały na moich. Pocałunek na początku był delikatny i zmysłowy, ale później stał się bardziej namiętny i pełen gorliwości. Zawisła nade mną i zmusiła żebym na nią spojrzała. Jej zielone oczy hipnotyzowały. - Etap pierwszy: oswojenie z dotykiem - powiedziałam zadyszana. - Coraz bardziej zaczyna mi się podobać ta terapia - i ponownie wpiła się w moje usta.